Loves Curse
by K'onix
Summary: They were supposed to love each other forever. But that didn't happen. PoemSong fic. Now a twoshot! But that's it. It's not going to be updated! KaixHil...I do admit that I like the second chapter more...
1. Loves Curse

This is just a one-shot I was thinking of. It has a death in it. It's kind of like a song-fic only with a poem instead of a song. The poem in it is one of my favorites. It's a KaiHil fic or was. Now edited.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the poem.

**A loves Curse**

Hilary sat in her bedroom window looking downfrom the second story. She couldn't believe what her mother had just told her.

**She couldn't stand the silence,**

**She couldn't stand the tears,**

**She couldn't stand her life,**

**After only sixteen years.**

Thinking about when she met Kai, about when he asked her to goon a date with him, about their first kiss, about when he asked her to be his girlfriend, about their first passion kiss. All these thoughts brought tears to her eyes.

**He was her entire world,**

**She gave him all she possessed,**

**He did the same in return,**

**They were thought to be obsessed.**

Whenever anyone saw one, they saw the other. It was like they were link at the arm. You couldn't get Hilary away from Kai, and vise versa.

**Their love couldn't be reached,**

**Couldn't be touched by any other,**

**They were all they needed,**

**They only wanted each other.**

She remembered all the girls that asked him out, all the girls that he turned down because of her. Everyone on the team thought that they were perfect together. They completed each other. He was emotionless to everyone but her; she couldn't hold her emotions in.

**From two they be came one,**

**They made each other whole,**

**They filled each other's voids,**

**The filled each other's souls.**

Every one around them couldn't be happier. She changed Kai. He wasn't as hard in training, he smiled more and they, themselves, were happy.

**Everything was perfect,**

**Everything was great,**

**Till that damning day,**

**They were told they'd have to wait**

She could remember inviting everyone over to her house for lunch after practice. They sat down at the table with their sandwiches when her mother asked to talk to her in private.

**Her parents were moving her,**

**To a distant place,**

**They'd be torn apart,**

**Couldn't see each other's face.**

She told Kai that she was moving far away. At this point the tears were falling free, there was no stopping them now. He brushed them away quickly and gave her the smile that only she could see.

**They swore they'd make it work,**

**Vowed to stay together,**

**Didn't care about the distance,**

**They'd be together forever.**

In the being they talked everyday about everything. Then their phone calls shorted from hours to minutes, then to once a week. She kept wondering if he was going to stop calling altogether.

**She gave it all she had,**

**She did her very best,**

**But he still slipped away,**

**He didn't pass the test.**

She wondered if he was thinking of her while she was thinking of him. Did he still dream of her? At this point, he had stopped calling except for the occasional hello. On the days that he didn't call she would lay awake and cry.

**While she was thinking of him,**

**He had found another,**

**He said he couldn't do it,**

**He talked it over with his mother.**_(a/n: which is really low.)_

When she came home for school early that day her mother sat her down. She told Hilary that she a very interesting talk with Kai's mother. (_A/n: just for this story pretend he knows who she is)_ She said that Kai seemed to have a new girl.

**She was devastated,**

**Her heart was torn straight out,**

**She'd been such a fool,**

**She should have listened to her doubt.**

She knew something like this was going to happen. There were to many girls that liked him, that would do anything to get him. _(A/n: because he's so sexy)_

**From then on they stopped talking,**

**Never spoke again,**

**While he was with his new girl,**

**She was dreaming of him.**

She never heard his voice again. She just went on with her life, trying to forget him. Her plan didn't work as well as she thought it would.

**Every day she'd cry,**

**She tried to fight off all the pain,**

**But the hurting never stopped,**

**Just shot through every vein.**

She tried to kill herself many times before. But the thought of seeing him again one day was to strong.

**Months went by since the ending,**

**But she only grew worse,**

**She couldn't accept what happened,**

**This was loves curse.**

She cried knowing full well that there was no way to get over him. She loved him too much. There was no way to live with out him. She had him in her life and now he was gone. More tears poured. He promised her everything.

**It finally overtook her,**

**She couldn't stand it anymore,**

**She grabbed a picture of him,**

**And snuck out the door.**

She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stay life with out him. It didn't feel right because it wasn't right!

**She walked into the woods,**

**Found a secluded place,**

**Kept thinking about the past,**

**And how she'd been replaced.**

Surrounded by trees, knowing what she was about to do, she wondered what Kai wouldlook like when he heard. She wondered if when he heard would he feel anything.

**Hours later she was found,**

**In a pool of her blood,**

**And beside her they found,**

**His picture in the mud.**

Her mother could only look at her daughter. She wouldn't believe that she would kill herself. She noticed a picture of Kai on the ground.

**On the back read her reason,**

**Why she took her life,**

**What he did to her,**

**It seemed he held the knife.**

_Dear all who care,_

_I gave him my heart, everything I had. Just because I moved away he replaced me. He is the reason I'm laying here today in a pool of blood because he killed me. I still want him to see me; I want him to be the last to see me, the very last. I want to know what he said, if he even cried. I want to know what KAI will do._

**Though physically he didn't kill her,**

**He tore her soul apart,**

**It was obvious how she did,**

**It was from a broken heart.**

There were crimson roses every where at the funeral. As Hilary requested, Kai was the last to see Hilary. He had read her last words, but he held his tears till he saw her pale face. The blue trianglesran as the tears fell out of there place.

"Hilary, I want you to know...that I will always love you." Kai said, all his tears falling more by the second. He gently kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. He walked up to a girl with brown hair that was up in a lose ponytail and dark ruby eyes. Though not the same as Hilary's, theys till held a glimmer that reminded him of her. Everyone guessed that that was the reason why she was so easily accepted on the team, and why Kai grew close to her. She reminded them so much of Hilary, but somewhere deep down they knew she wasn't.

She couldn't be her, she couldn't be Hilary and it hurt

* * *

**Notes:** Tell me what you think. I don't know who wrote this poem so if you know please tell me. If you read review. You know, when I reread this, I was like "Ahh, I can't believe I wrote this!" And then I couldn't believe anyone reviewed at all because it was so poorly written. I fell so ashamed of myself for even posting this like it was. 


	2. Cold As You

Okay, so this was my very first story that I ever updated. I updated it about a year ago, and it was supposed to be a one-shot., but then I heard this song, and just started writing it. 

It's Hilary's thoughts on Kai and their relationship before killing herself. Now, her thoughts are negative towards Kai. But, as you've read before, they're wrong. Kai did feel sorry for what's happening. Still, Hilary doesn't know that and she's hurt. So that's was this is. Her thought's on what's happened.

All right, I've never tried to kill myself. I know a lot of people who have, but I don't feel like asking them what it felt like was a great idea. They do like talking about it. So I did guess at the end. Please don't yell.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. I also don't own Taylor Swift's song 'Cold as You' I did kind of mix the song up a little towards the end.

* * *

He did! He got himself a new girlfriend. I guess it was only a matter of time. What was I thinking? This could have never worked out. I can't believe that I thought he could be truthful to me. I mean, he's Kai Hiwatari! He was voted teen-heartthrob of the year, and I thought that I could keep him? 

What's worse is he's clearly able to find someone else, but I'll never be able to find someone that could compare to him. He's ruined me. I'll never be able to go into a relationship with another guy without comparing him to Kai.

I'm tired of this. I'm tired of my food tasting like nothing but the salt of my tears. I'm tired of starting fights with my mother over nothing. I'm tired of going to school and doing nothing.

I'm just tired if hurting.

_You have a way of coming easily to me.  
And when you take, you take the very best of me.  
So I start a fight 'cause I need to feel somethin'  
And you do what you want 'cause I'm not what you wanted._

What was I supposed to expect though? He said that we'd be able to work this thing out. That'd we could always be together. I knew that it was going to be hard. Nothing with Kai was every really easy. The relationship wasn't as easy as we made it seem. But every relationship is like that. That's what made it normal. That's what I liked the most about it. The fact that it was my perfect relationship.

But I what I didn't expect was for him to be such a coward and to break up with me like he did. It killed me when I heard it from my mother.

"It seems that Kai has found...someone…else."

That hurt. Like a knife. How could someone do that to someone they claimed to love? I would never do that to anyone, period!

_Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day.  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say.  
And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you._

I remember when the relationship first started. Not the romantic one, the friendship. He had walls all around his heart and mind. I tried so hard to draw him out! It wasn't that I was trying to become his girlfriend. I just thought that it was unhealthy to be so closed up. But when he did open up, I did fall in love, just like every other girl. Only, I knew the real Kai. That's what hurt the most. I knew him. He knew me. He knew my dreams; he knew everything about me. And I thought that I knew everything about him. I guess I was wrong.

_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray.  
And I stood there lovin' you and WISHED them all away.  
And you come away with a great little story of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you._

The other day I went through all my old photo albums and ripped out all the pictures that have him in them. I burned them all. All excepted one, that is.

It had just me and him. It was the first one that we took as an official couple and the first picture he ever took voluntary. That one I kept. It sat on my dresser. I looked at it everyday before school. Everyday it gets harder not to cry.

It shouldn't be like this. Every says it gets easier, but it's only getting harder. What's wrong with me? Why can't I get over him?

That's it! I can't take it anymore! I'm going to do it!

_You never did give a damn thing, honey.  
But I cried, cried for you.  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you._

It's raining out and I keep slipping in the mud. The forest surrounding my house always seemed so scary, but now it's friendly. It's secluded and quiet. Just the perfect place to die.

I took our picture with me. Stared at it, trying to decide if this is the best. All I can think about is the girl he's with and how it should be me. That's enough to make up my mind.

_Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day.  
So just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say.  
And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you._

I can feel my life slipping away and I almost want to stop it. But this pain can't compare to the pain that I've felt for the past few weeks. I just can't stop it now. I can't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he's better than me.

__

Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending give to a perfect day. Every smile you fake is so condescending.  
Counted all the scars you made.  
Now that I'm sittin here thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you.

It's only a few more minutes now. I keep blacking out. My visions fading and my breath is becoming shorter. It feels great. My heart feels lighter than before.

Guess what, Kai.

I'm finally as cold as you.

* * *

Yup, that is that. Wow! I almost cried. It is sad. It's sad that that happens so much. I hope you liked it. 


End file.
